Disney Band Songs
by Warriormaid 3000
Summary: Scenes of a junior high CONCERT band done to Disney parodies. It's not based on a marching band but this seemed the best section to put it in.
1. Be a flute

A/N- All these parodies are based on a junior high concert band because I haven't been in a marching band yet. This just seems to fit best in these sections so please don't flame me about that!!!

Be a Flutist (or what it takes to play the flute)

(Stage setting- A flute ensemble practices for the night of the concert.)

Let's get down to business 

To play for the show

Did they give me athletes

To play for this band

You're the meekest bunch I've ever met

And I'll bet before we're through

Bando I'll make flutists out of you

Quiet as the night sky

But blazing strong within

Once you find your focus

Then your notes will ring

You're an inexperienced, breathless lot

And you haven't got a clue

Bando, I'll make flutists out of you

Be a flute

Notes must come fast as a coursing river

Be a flute

High notes as clear as a summer morn

Be a flute

Play with the strength of a blazing fire

Regardless of whether your flute is cold or warm

I've got no time to take a breath

Say goodbye't the section for me

Tell me again how far this phrase will go

Those high notes really have us scared to death

Wait'll you try the low keys

Now I wish we weren't playing for the show!!!

Be a flute

Notes must come fast as a coursing river

Be a flute

High notes as clear as a summer morn

Be a flute

Play with the strength of a blazing fire

Regardless of whether your flute is cold or warm

Days are racing forward

Till the concert night

Try to play together

And we might survive

We've practiced real hard for tonight

Now it's time to test the truth

I think I've made flutists out of you

(Be a flute)

Notes must come fast as a coursing river

(Be a flute)

High notes as clear as a summer morn

(Be a flute)

Play with the strength of a blazing fire

Regardless of whether your flute is cold or warm

(Be a flute)

Notes must come fast as a coursing river

(Be a flute)

High notes as clear as a summer morn

(Be a flute)

Play with the strength of a blazing fire

Regardless of whether your flute is cold or warm


	2. Here in the Band

Here in the Band 

or why I love our band

(Under the sea- from The Little Mermaid)

(Stage setting- A ninth grader tries to convince a seventh grader to stay in the band)

The homework seems always lighter

In someone else's class

You dream of transferring elsewhere

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the sounds around you

Just walk through the band room door

Such wonderful things surround you

What better class are you looking for?

Here in the band

Here in the band 

Yes it is better

Homework is lighter

Take it from me

In other classes they work all day

Outside the band they slave away

While we're devoting 

Full time to playin'

Here in the band

Here all the winds are happy

As up and down the scales they run

And the prucussion play just as gladly

They're happy cause they get to drum

Other courses aren't so lucky

They're in for a worser route

Just think when the class gets crowded

They'll just get shifted out

Here in the band

Here in the band

Since life is sweet here

We've all got the beat here

Naturally

All of the woodwinds and the brass

They get the urge to start to play

The band's got the spirit

You got to hear it

Here in the band
    
    The front row's the flutes with one piccolo part
    
    Our bass sounds just greateven when they're sharp 
    
    The back row's the brass
    
    Those four play the drums
    
    The bass is the heart of the band
    
    Cause we all can play the chords on a string
    
    The band's rocking out
    
    our instruments sing
    
    The oboes and saxs 
    
    They know where they're at
    
    And can those clarinets blow
    
    Here in the band
    
    Here in the band
    
    With all the sections 
    
    Coming in playing
    
    It's music to me
    
    What have they got beyond this land?
    
    We have our cool junior high band
    
    All of these flutes here know how to trill here
    
    Each of the drums here knows how to roll here
    
    Here in the band
    
    All of the sections
    
    Playin' together 
    
    That's why it's awesome
    
    Here in the band room
    
    Sure we're in luck here
    
    Down with our band here
    
    Here with the band


	3. Concert night

(To the tune of Circle of Life from the Lion King)

Stage setting- It's concert night for the band…

From the time we arrive there at night

And slowly, step onto the floor

There's more to play than can ever be played

More to do that can ever be done

(Or so it seems)

There's far too much to remember here

More to learn than we ever could learn

But the drums rolling loud

And the sections playin' proud

Keeps us going on this endless round

Cause it's the concert night

And we'll keep on playing

Through mistake and measures

Through all the pieces

Till we're finally done

With the songs we're playing

It's the concert

It's the concert night

A/N- Do you think I should keep this random or actually give it some kind of storyline?


	4. Can't wait to play brass

Song- I just can't wait to be King (from the Lion King)

Stage setting- A brass player has receantly become section leader and the percussion section leader, who is right behind the brass, has a talk with the brass section leader…

Section leader: I'm going to be the greatest brass so everyone beware

Percussion section leader:  I've never seen a section leader with quite so much up there…

Section leader: I'm gonna be the big event like no brass was before. I'm brushin' up on playin' loud…I'm blasting with my horn!!!

Percussion: Thus far, a rather shaking thing

Section leader: Oh it totally rocks to play brass!!!

                         No one saying play here

                        No one saying be there

                        No one saying stop that

                        No one saying see here

Percussion: Now see here…

Section leader: Free to play this horn all day

                        Free to play it all my way

Percussion: I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart

Section leader: Brass don't need advice from percussion from a start

Percussion: If this is where the brass's headed, count me out. Out of drums, out of band, I wouldn't hang about.

Section leader: Oh it totally rocks to play brass!!!

                        Everybody look left

                        Everybody look right

                        Everywhere you look we're standing in the spotlight

Brass: Let every brass go for horn and play

            It's gonna be our finest day

            The band will hear us loud today

            Oh it totally rocks to play brass

            Oh it totally rocks to play brass

            OH IT TOTALLY ROCKS TO PLAY BRASS


	5. Brass vs Woodwinds

Parody of: Savages part one (from Pocahontas)

Story: After a really bad rehearsal period, the whole band's at war, with the classic brass vs. woodwinds. 

(Brass)

What can you expect

From those evil woodwinds

They're whole horrible section's like a curse

They're pitch is way to high

They're only good when silent

They're different as I said

And worse

They're talentless! Talentless!

Not even musicians

Talentless! Talentless!

Traitors to the band

They're different from us

Which means they can't be trusted.

Now the section's going to war!!!

(woodwinds)

This is as we thought

Those brass players are traitors

The only thing that they can do is blast

Beneath that golden shine

They're talentless inside

I wonder why they even play

They're talentless! Talentless!

Not even musicians

Talentless! Talentless!

Traitors to the band

They're different from us

Which means they can't be trusted.

Now the section's going to war!!!

Talentless! Talentless!

We don't even need them

Talentless! Talentless!

Now it's time to show them

Talentless! Talentless!

Not even musicians

Now our section's going to war!!!


End file.
